Little Red Box
by EmpressKira
Summary: Marco had finally went to go pick out the perfect ring and tried to figure out a good time to pop the question. Their boss, Whitebeard, had something in mind. MarcoAce. Request Fic. Rated K since it's just cutesy stuff. OneShot. Enjoy!


**A/N: Hello, lovelies~! Here is a short drabble piece requested from my friend Trinity! Hot off the press, excuse any mistakes!**

 **I hope you all enjoy~!**

* * *

 **Little Red Box**

They both had been working pretty late in the past couple weeks. Marco's job being demanding as they were getting more clients in and Whitebeard needing all the help he could get. Then there was Ace's job of stock and demand in their building, along with going and helping at the warehouses. Ace being the ever hard worker and helping out his coworkers was never a surprise, so when they both had to cancel last minute on dates it was never dwelled on long. They had been dating for at least two years, the company actually threw a feast for them to celebrate, just like when Thatch and Izo finally got married. Marco had never been happier, but they still lived separately and with how busy it was… they really hadn't seen each other. They both talked about it, but with how everything was they haven't talked lately and Ace, most of the time, would just crash out on his own couch because the bed was too far.

Marco had a break finally to do what he had been meaning to do.

"Can I help you, sir?" A woman with straight dark hair was leaning against the glass counter with an elbow so she could stay out of the way, but make herself known to the blonde customer. Blue eyes darted up into similar orbs that gave a look of knowing his inner turmoil.

"Um, yes…" Marco responded as he sighed out with a hand rubbing to his neck as he gazed at all the stones sparkling back at him.

"Well, what is your lucky lady's personality?" She asked out with a reassuring smile and tried not to chuckle at the nervous antic.

"Not into a lot of stone, but I still want it to be special enough without also breaking me." A little laugh came from him as he could only imagine Ace throwing a fit on how much he would spend on such a thing, never wanting much. Heck, Marco knew his boyfriend would accept a ring pop as a proposal and be ever happy with that. Now, he wouldn't do that, but he also didn't want a coworker of his complaining for the _audacity_ of not getting something special.

"Then follow me." A hand was out, Marco accepting it as she began leading him towards another counter area with a smile. "My name is Robin, by the way, and I do hope I help you find the ring for your _lady_." Knowing eyes blazed to him and this little nervous smile came out on how she figured it out so quickly.

"Thank you, Robin." The blonde smiled fully this time as they found another counter area where she tapped the glass and he looked to them. This was definitely his area that he needed to be and began looking at them all, trying to figure out which one.

"Try to think about them with it on, something that would complement them." Hearing those words made it seem more difficult as he knew that his time was limited, but food wasn't as important as this. Thinking of his boyfriend, those brimming brown eyes that showed so much happiness it would burst from lips on most occasions. Brown hair soft to the touch even when it looked so unruly and his fingers threading through the locks brought a peaceful look on the face. Then when those beautiful freckled cheeks that would flush red when he would make him flustered and that pout settling perfectly on his face.

 _Oh…_

"That one." A long finger tapped along the glass as he stared to a large gem with a few smaller ones along each side where the silver band connected.

"An opal, a very lovely pick and unique." Robin mentioned out whilst opening the back side of the counter and reaching in for the ring. It was pulled out with the price tag string attached and Marco held it whilst looking to the stone that showed a mixture of colors, anywhere from a green to blue and it was within the white span. The small diamonds on the sides were barely noticeable, but he was alright with that since he knew that it complemented it well. The opal seemed to bring his attention the most to go with his boyfriend and a smile found him as he moved it forward.

"I would like to get this one."

"It's a size eight, do we need to get it adjusted?" The woman asked as she held the ring carefully whilst smiling as she loved seeing that look in her customer's eyes. When they found the ring for their significant other, it was like this blossoming love that she could never get over and hoped one day experience for herself.

"That's perfect size, it should fit him just fine." Marco flushed when he realized that he let it slip on gender wise, but the woman smiled.

"Then would you like for me to show you the cases to pick from?" A nod left the blonde as he appreciated that no judgement was towards him. He never had a problem admitting on having a boyfriend, but he also wasn't sure if he would have a problem and wanting nothing more than to get a ring with no trouble. Especially since he found the perfect one and couldn't wait to see Ace's face when viewing it as well.

It didn't take long for him to pick out a simple red box with a yellow ribbon to go around it. Something simple and would open it right up to see it, plus he wanted to surprise his boyfriend. The small box is less conspicuous than a small velvety box. Once paying and taking the box whilst thanking the woman. Robin merely congratulated him and bid him a good day.

The rest of the work day was filled with him trying to figure out the scene of doing everything whilst preparing for the ceremonial dinner for the company, celebrating its ten year anniversary, though he hadn't been there that long. Everyone was in a buzz and the work day was to end earlier so everyone could go home. They hired a different company to set up everything and to cater the event, but here he was still trying to make sure everything was set up correctly.

"Go home, Marco." Blue eyes found his boss that was taking his clipboard away and patting a hand on a head, messing up blonde hair.

"I was making sure…"

"Marco, everything is covered. Go home for a minute to relax before the ceremony." A sigh came out as the blonde was rubbing at the back of his head and he heard a hum. "Something on your mind, son?" Blue eyes found Whitebeard as he contemplated on mentioning anything before he just gave in to the feeling.

"Yes… I'm trying to figure out when I want to propose to Ace." The words came out in almost a rush as he was flushing lightly and noticed his boss start laughing lightly. It was rare to see his stoic assistant get so flustered over something, but those rare moments were more common when mentioning the blonde's lover.

"So you got a ring, eh? Why not do it tonight?"

"What? Tonight?"

"That would be nice surprise for this anniversary! Guarararara!" The laugh came out as a large hand was patting a shoulder, making Marco jerk lightly from the rough movement, but didn't seem bothered by the action.

"Well, I could… but don't tell anyone else, I want it to be a surprise for everyone." The hand soon moved the blonde to begin walking with Whitebeard as he was rumbling with laughter.

"I have an idea, son."

* * *

Marco was sitting in a chair, twiddling with the red box with blue eyes staring to it with a nervous shift in his leg. Leaning elbows on thighs, he relaxed more as he smiled to the little box he held up. A purple suit jacket nicely set on his frame, a peach, more crème colored button up shirt underneath as the jacket was left open. Dark pants on his lower half as he let a hand tug on them lightly as he let out an anxious breath. The anniversary dinner going well and everyone was moving around the ballroom and he was sitting in the dining area for a moment longer to gather himself before he noticed Whitebeard by the door, waving him over. A grin spread across the blonde's lips as he moved to get up and the box was handed over to his boss, knowing very well on how everything would transpire.

"You ready, son?" Marco's heart was fluttering rapidly in his chest as he was moving next to his boss with that wide smile still on him. The box had been shoved in a pocket, not roughly but you could hardly see it on the man since his pockets were larger.

"Yeah, did you get him ready?"

"Izo is anxious to know what I am up to, of course he has him in spot." A nod left the blonde as he knew his coworker would have no problem following along something that he was about to have first row to.

When entering the ballroom, his blue eyes easily found his boyfriend and Izo who was chattering with him about something. Ace was laughing out as he had a hand to his chest, trying to calm himself. Marco felt his heart flutter more at the sight and was moving over with Whitebeard right behind him. A thunderous clapping noise was heard, dragging attention to their boss, and the blonde was next to his boyfriend. Ace grinned widely seeing him and quickly grasped the hand extended to him. They stood next to each, Izo eyeing them suspiciously before attention was back on their boss.

"Thank you for showing up, my sons!" Most did a collective cheer as Whitebeard did a rumbling chuckle and kept his grin. "Don't worry, this will only take a minute, I didn't really prepare anything anyways!" They laughed out as the man shrugged before clearing his throat. "This company has been up for ten years, starting out at the bottom and now has been at the top for at least four years."

"You should be thanking Marco!" Someone hollered and got laughter as their boss shared his own.

"Of course! Marco has been the best business partner I could ask for! Guararara!" The blonde waved off the other with a smile as he was being acknowledged. "I have to thank all of my sons, though! You all have been working hard for this company and we have made it far with everyone's help!" Everyone began clapping at this as he joined them before patting against his chest. "Oh yes, this year is going to be very special!" People looked on curiously as he shifted over to where three of his sons stood in the middle, Izo watching in curiosity. "Ace, my boy."

"Wha? What is it, Pops?" The brunette asked out curiously as he soon noticed a small box held out before him as the man chuckled.

"This is for you, son." Brown eyes looked to it in confusion as he slowly took it and was using both hands to open it, Whitebeard moving back a step. The yellow ribbon found the ground, feeling eyes on him in curiosity. When the lid was opened, he stared in confusion before noticing his boyfriend shifting down on one knee. Izo was moving back with a hand to his mouth as he was shocked at the display and noticed the shock on Ace.

"Portgas Ace." Freckled cheeks flushed red as he looked to his boyfriend with lips pursing as he looked to about burst. "Will you marry me?" The words hardly got out as he was tackled into with a body as he heard joyous laughter.

"Yes, yes, yes!" The word came out rapidly as he held tight to the blonde who stood up and was holding tightly around the waist. Everyone began cheering loudly with hollers, whistles, and hands thundering together. Ace was about crying he felt so much joy flourishing through his body and had pulled back enough to let Marco pull out the ring. Placing it on his left hand around his ring finger with a smile as he viewed into watery brown eyes.

"I love you, Ace." A wide grin was on the brunette as he was sputtering in joy and moved to push kisses against lips in a chaste repetition.

"I love you, too, Marco!" The two held onto each as the blonde felt himself swelling in happiness. Though, it was tacked on when Izo was claiming to do the planning and Thatch was over the moon as he was over to them first with a big hug, followed by Whitebeard.

"My sons!" The joyous laughter left their boss as everyone came closer to celebrate the soon to be official union between two very important people.


End file.
